iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man 2099
Andros Stark, also known as the Iron Man '''of '''2099, is an Iron Man from the future and grandson of the original Iron Man and the great-grandson of Howard Stark. History Future Andros Stark is from a future where his grandfather, Tony Stark, created Vortex, an artificial intelligence that was supposed to be used for the betterment of humanity, but it infected the computers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and took control of the entire internet. Vortex then judged that humanity was evil and caused the extermination of all human life on Earth. Andros traveled back to the past to prevent this future from happening. In this happening, he equipped his grandfather's Hyperpulse Mark IX Armor. Present Day While in the past, he started looking for his grandfather and found him and Pepper Potts. He explained the details that led to his dystopian future and how his own creation created it. He then revealed his true mission to eliminate Stark. He was thrown off of a building, but his Extremis connection to his armor saved him and he fought Andros. Andros was fully willing to sacrifice himself by killing his own grandfather for the sake of his future. He has Iron Man at his mercy, but he was distracted by the police. He took them down without excessive force, allowing Iron Man to escape with Pepper. To track him, he sought the help of Justin Hammer (who in the future, survives due to cybernetics and becomes the President in the face of the Vortex virus threat). He gives Andros the Iron Man specs to try to track him and leaves, thanking him. When the specs prove to be ineffective, Hammer suggests that he goes for S.H.I.E.L.D. instead (because if S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists, Vortex wouldn't have any computers to take over). Hammer gives him data on their weapons, defenses, and weaknesses to assist him (not knowing that this is Justin Hammer's plan to secure his future as president). Andros thanks him, and leaves again. Meanwhile Tony and his friends are working on a virus that would cripple Andros's armor defenses and allow him to take him down. But to implant it, he enlists the help of Hawkeye to help shoot the chips, using his arrows. He attacks the Helicarrier, crippling it with his more advanced unibeam and destroying their best weapons and vehicles. Iron Man and Hawkeye appear to stop him, but he proves to be more than a match for them and S.H.I.E.L.D. combined. Andros destroys Iron Man with his ultra-beam, afterward, Hawkeye implants the virus chip on Andros's armor. When Andros recognizes the virus as Vortex, he realizes his nano-virus chips were the original seed for the Vortex virus and that the original reason Tony invented it was because trying to save himself from Andros. He travels back in time for a short moment to warn Iron Man that his nano-virus chips were actually the Vortex virus. He quickly destroys the last nano-virus arrow, saving Andros. As a result of this change in the timeline, the future was saved and because of this, Andros is erased from existence after saying his last words to his grandfather, but Andros may still be alive in a different future. Powers & Abilities Extremis 16.5: It is a future enhanced or a modified version, Extremis 16.5 of Tony's Extremis connection to his armor. Andros's Extremis 16.5 upgrade enhances his biology and accelerated healing. It defends his armor from manipulation of Tony's Extremis power and allows Andros to use his own suit functions with his mind. Iron Man 2099 Armor/Hyperpulse Mark IX: Andros wears futuristic energy armor that is more powerful than any 21st-century armor. It is run by an operating system called J.A.R.V.I.S. Andros' remarked that when comparing Tony's armor and his together, it is like "a calculator competing against a supercomputer." His suit has the following capabilities: * Superhuman Strength: It enhances Andros's strength immensely. The armor can hold up a helicopter without much effort. * Superhuman Speed: It is capable of moving at blinding speeds. * Enhanced Durability: '''The armor can take an extreme amount of damage without being scratched at all. The armor plating is enhanced with an energy field that weakens/vaporizes/dissipates any weapon or attack that tries to strike him. It can easily withstand bullets and the most advanced weapons of the present day with little difficulty. * '''Flight: It has boot jets that enable him to fly through the air at incredible speeds. * Repulsor Gauntlets: His gauntlets have the following abilities: ** Ultra-Pulsors: His version of Iron Man's repulsors are a lot more advanced, stronger, and more destructive than the present ones. ** Energy Spheres: His ultra repulsors can generate an energy ball that can separate into a few cluster energy balls to attack his opponent. It can also knock men unconscious for about 3 minutes. ** Force Field: '''He can generate a force field out of his own hands and the body of the armor. ** '''Recorder Hard-Light Holograms: The suit can generate holographic videos and hard-light holographic pictures through the gauntlets. For example, Andros shows Tony a hard-light hologram recording of his father and Dr. Yinsen talking and Hammer a newspaper hologram of him being the President three times in a row. * Ultra-Beam: The version of the unibeam is much stronger than the 21st century Iron Man. Just one burst can severely cripple the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. It can also destroy many S.H.I.E.L.D. flying vehicles in one burst and could completely vaporize the Mark II armor and its wearer. * Teleportation: The armor can teleport himself and others to any place on Earth. * Time Travel: His armor can travel through time. * Sensor Systems: When he was looking for Tony, he used scanning to find him on the ground. His sensors can even anticipate his enemies' next moves even before they can execute them. His armor can also scan timelines for any changes that occur within it. Gallery Iron Man 2099.jpg iron_man_2099_2.jpg Iron Man 2099 3.jpg Iron Man 2099 2.jpg Trivia *Iron Man 2099 accomplished what no villain has ever done before, he killed Iron Man. But, he realized that he was the reason that his future is ruined and went back in time to stop himself and Iron Man was spared. *Andros Stark is loosely based on the character from the 2099 comic series as well as Iron Man 2020. *Iron Man 2099's actions make him one of the series' few anti-villains. While he attempted to kill Tony under the belief that would prevent a cataclysm who eradicate most of humanity in the future, he was well-aware that it would also prevent him from existing but was willing to make the sacrifice. In addition, he was unwilling to harm innocent bystanders. This sort of behavior made Tony wonder if Andros might be right. *Andros's appearance is the same as Tony's except for the difference in hair/eye color and the fact that Andros as a full goatee. This may be Tony's future appearance if the series continued into another season, minus the eye color. **Also, his appearance is similar to his grandfather's live-action film counterpart as his armor also has an AI operating system named J.A.R.V.I.S. *It may also be possible that Andros may still be alive in the future. The known version of him may be erased from existence, but a different counterpart in a different future with no recollection of the events of this episode may still exist. Category:Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Former Villains Category:Males